Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo
| country = United States | runtime = 75 minutes | language = English | network = Cartoon Network Kids' WB | budget = }} Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo is a 2006 animated film adaptation of the DC Comics superhero team Teen Titans. It is set in the milieu of the animated series' Teen Titans that ran from 2003-2006. The film premiered on Cartoon Network on September 15, 2006 and on Kids' WB on September 16, 2006. Teen Titans head writer David Slack returned for this movie, having left the series after its fourth season (which was intended to be the last at the time). Plot The Teen Titans' hometown is attacked by a Japanese ninja called Saico-Tek. Under interrogation, Saico-Tek reveals the identity of the one who sent him: Brushogun. The ninja then vanishes and the Titans head to Tokyo, Japan, to search for its master. Upon arriving Tokyo, after overcoming the language barrier (Starfire kisses a Japanese boy and learns how to speak Japanese, much to Robin's shock and jealousy) and fighting a Godzilla-like giant reptile, the Titans meet Tokyo's own supernatural defense force - the Tokyo Troopers, led by Commander Uehara Daizo. He shows the Titans around the Tokyo Troopers headquarters, and when Robin questions him on Brushogun, Daizo claims that Brushogun is nothing more than an urban legend. Left with no villains to pursue, the Titans can do nothing more than to enjoy Tokyo as tourists. Everyone goes off to separate parts of Tokyo to do their own thing: Cyborg goes to an "all-you-can-eat" restaurant, Beast Boy follows a cute girl around eventually lured to a karaoke bar, and Raven searches for book stores to read and then later she found something that may know about Brushogun. Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire are having fun going almost everywhere in Tokyo, they later sit on top of the Tokyo Tower. Starfire talks to Robin about the kiss she had with the boy from before which Robin brings up about how she kissed him when they first met and now understands it was to learn English, but Starfire has now learned that on Earth the action means "more". Robin and Starfire then come to explain the they are best friends and nothing could ever get in the way of that as they are about to kiss, Robin suddenly starts to focus on Brushogun again and tells Starfire that they are heroes and they can't be anything more. Starfire feeling hurt then flies away with tears in her eyes. Investigating alone, Robin is attacked once more by Saico-Tek and they get into a very violent fight which ends with Robin pummeling the ninja into the ground. When Saico-Tek does not rise, the crowd watching believes Robin has murdered his opponent. Commander Daizo apprehends Robin, despite the hero's protestations of innocence, but as he is transferred, a slip of paper bearing the name "Brushogun" flits into the armored car carrying him and explodes, freeing him. Now on the run, Robin co-opts the identity of a Shinjuku mugger to collect information that Brushogun is in fact real, and reunites with the other Titans, who themselves have been attacked by strange creatures connected to Saico-Tek and Brushogun. Brushogun, as Raven relates from the book she found, was an artist who dreamed of bringing his beloved drawings to life using Japanese black magic. The spell turned against the artist and he was transformed into a being of paper and ink - ink that he could use to bring any creation he could imagine to life, thus becoming Tokyo's first super villain - Brushogun, until he suddenly disappeared. With this new information, and avoiding the Tokyo Troopers, Robin has no trouble deducing Brushogun's hideout: the manga comic book publishing factory. Breaking in, the Titans discover a withered form of Brushogun, trap wired into a cursed printing press that presses his powers to create the enemies the Titans have faced. Revealing that Brushogun had sent a Saico-Tek to the Titans to lure them to Tokyo in order to stop the true villain. The true villain turns out to be Daizo, who has used Brushogun's power to create both his Tokyo Troopers and the monsters that they captured so that he could earn a reputation as a hero. A massive battle ensues, culminating in Robin facing Daizo. With no options of escape left, Daizo hurls himself from the catwalk, into the ink reservoir of the press, taking control of Brushogun's magic and transforming himself into a giant, hulking mass of ink and machinery, with Brushogun at the center, and creates multiple versions of his previous creations. As the other Titans battle creatures Daizo hurls at them, Robin frees Brushogun. As the old man peacefully fades away in his arms like ink into the after life, his powers disappear and Daizo is left defeated and exposed. With the battle concluded, Robin tries to explain his true and strong romantic feelings for Starfire, but getting the message, she silences him by simply saying, "Robin, stop talking." The two romantically share their first proper kiss as the other three Titans look on, with Cyborg stating, "Well, it's about time" implying that they all knew they were going to get together one day. Later on, with Robin's name cleared, the Titans are awarded medals of honor by the mayor for their actions of unlocking the truth, and the inhabitants of Tokyo welcome their new heroes. Robin and Starfire are seen as a romantic couple. Cyborg earns the "all-you-can-eat" entirely. Beast Boy had become popular among the girls from the karaoke bar. Raven been made a mascot for Japanese confections. As Robin remarks that heroes could use a vacation once in a while, Beast Boy then declares that he wants to go to Mexico next year, prompting Raven to slap him in the back of his head; ending the film. Cast Soundtrack release A soundtrack to the movie was released on July 22, 2008 through La-La-Land Records. The track listing is as follows. DVD release The DVD release date was February 6, 2007. The special features included are "The Lost Episode" and a game. References External links * Category:Teen Titans in other media Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:2006 television films Category:Animated films based on DC Comics Category:Films based on animated television series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Superhero comedy films Category:American animated television films Category:American teen superhero films Category:Films set in Tokyo